This invention relates to a stain remover composition.
For the most part, spot and stain remover compositions contain relatively expensive ingredients. A need exists for an inexpensive composition, which effectively removes stains.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above need by providing a relatively simple composition for removing spots and stains.